


Precious Moments

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bath, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Kisses, Spending Time Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian was home from tour for now and he knows how hard his wife had been working. He decides to spoil her as the two enjoy a night together before he heads back out on tour.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazikrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/gifts).



> I know its the the same as the real thing but Happy Birthday girl! Love ya!

Becca sighed as she opened the door and headed inside the somewhat modest house she and her husband had together. He had wanted to get a bigger house for them, but with it just being the two of them, Becca had insisted on a normal size house. They compromised and found one that was big but not so big it engulfed you. It had been another long day and she was ready to relax with her love. Closing the door and setting her stuff down on the small table to her right, she took her coat and shoes off, putting each inside the closet that sat near the entryway. Walking through the foyer and into the kitchen she heard some rustling in the kitchen and chuckled softly. She shook her head seeing her love in his chef coat and hat finishing up dinner. He looked up and smiled seeing her in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Hey baby!” Brian grinned. “Welcome home.” 

She walked over to him and kissed him softly before pulling away and looking down at what he was making. Brian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closed to him, kissing her head. 

“Smells good handsome, what you making?” She asked. 

“Lasagna.” Brian replied happily. “Called Heather and asked for her recipe since I know hers beats mine out.” 

Becca giggled looking up at him.” Yeah sorry love, she really did kick yours in the ass.” 

“Yeah yeah…” He waved before letting her go so he could finish. He slapped her ass playfully and grinned. “There’s a hot bath waiting for you.” 

“Ooooo!” She beamed and headed towards the bathroom. 

Brian chuckled and shook his head getting the lasagna in knowing it would take at least a good hour to an hour and a half to cook. Yes, Heather’s recipe was time consuming but if the last get together was any indication, it was worth the prep time. He prepped the salad and toppings, the bread sticks in the freezer waiting. He put the salad and all the toppings into the fridge before cleaning up the kitchen. Knowing the lasagna would be fine in the oven, he headed for the bathroom wanting to join his love. 

Opening the door, he smiled seeing his wife relaxing against the back of the tub, he had made sure it was good and hot knowing it would cool off just enough to where she loved it, bubbles filled the entire top of the tub. He closed the door causing her to open her eyes and smile. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all.” 

Brian stripped and grinned feeling her eyes on him loving the attention she gave him. He moved over to the tub and watched her sit up making room for him. He slipped in and sighed as the warm water hit his bare skin. She moved back over to him, laying her back against his chest.  
“Mmmm, much better.” She sighed happily. 

Brian lifted his hand up and ran it through her dark hair lovingly. “Your hair is getting long again.” 

“I know! I was gonna ask if you would cut it for me.” 

Brian smiled and nodded. “Of course I will, want it like Nick’s again?” 

“Yes but don’t you dare put it on -2!” 

Brian let out a full belly laugh. “I didn’t put it that low, AJ was just messing with him.” 

“Uh huh.” Becca replied, not fully believing him. “So you coming home with almost no hair was just a coincidence?”

“Promise, I won’t go that low.” Brian kissed her head, still grinning remembering that day. He was pretty sure Nick would never let him cut his hair again after that. They had gotten him back pretty good for it too. 

They relaxed with each other, both enjoying the warmth of not only the water but the heat from their bodies as well. They washed each other, both getting in a few ‘innocent’ touches in certain areas. They got out and dried off, Brian pulling her in and wrapping her up in his arms and the large, soft towel. She sighed and relaxed against him. 

“Love you.” He said softly. 

“Love you too.” She replied happily. “You better get dressed and go check on supper.” 

Brian nodded and finished drying off before wrapping the towel around her. He headed out and went into their room that was just down the hall from the bathroom getting into some fresh clothes and heading back into the kitchen to check on the food. Becca joined him a few moments later. 

“How much longer?” 

“Uh….at least another half hour.” 

“So glad we both know it’s worth the wait.” Becca groaned as her belly grumbled. 

Brian nodded in agreement and shut the oven door, putting the heating pad on the counter. “So, what do you wanna do?” 

Becca looked at her husband with a smirk. “Pinball?” 

“Oh? Ready to lose your winning streak?” Brian challenged. 

“You wish!” Becca grinned, running down to the basement, Brian following. 

“Lady’s first.” 

Becca moved to the front of the machine, positioning her hands on the flippers. She reached down and pulled the lever letting the ball go, getting her hand back on the flipper and the game began. Brian watched as she focused on her ball, finally watching it go down. Becca grumbles as Brian chuckles. She backed away letting him take her place. 

Becca was on her last ball when Brian came back down watching it drain but her score was still higher than his. She looked over and grinned at him. “Guess my streak is still on.” 

Brian rolled his eyes but pulled her to him, kissing her soundly before pulling away. “That’s okay, I’ll kick your ass in some pool later. Come on, dinner is ready.” 

“Finally!” 

The two headed up and into the kitchen, everything laid out. Becca smiled seeing the set of dishes he had chosen and nodded her approval. The couple settled down and said grace before digging in, Becca melting in her chair. 

“So good..” She sighed happily. 

“Glad you approve love.” Brian beamed. 

“Yes, very much so.” 

The couple ate and talked happily as the food quickly disappeared, both full and satisfied. Cleaning up, they headed for the living room to settle down for the night, Brian grabbing his phone and snapping a few pics for his social. He hadn’t been on for a bit and knew the fans would start to worry. Finally around one, they headed for bed and snuggled down. 

Brian wrapped his arm around his loving wife and pulled her close, hearing her sigh in contentment. 

“Love you.” Brian whispered softly. 

“Love you too.” Becca replied just as softly, her eyes fluttering shut from the long day and full stomach. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both happy and content to spend as much time with each other as they could before Brian headed back out onto the road with his band mates, both knowing how precious these moments with each other truly were.


End file.
